


The Mating Cycles of Nargles

by earlybloomingparentheses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlybloomingparentheses/pseuds/earlybloomingparentheses
Summary: “Impossible,” Ginny says, laughing, and Neville, suppressing a laugh of his own, pours her another glass of red wine, “you’ve made that up, I’m sure of it,” and Luna pushes back her mass of pale hair and looks owl-eyed at both of them across her cluttered kitchen table and places a thoughtful finger on her chin.





	The Mating Cycles of Nargles

“Impossible,” Ginny says, laughing, and Neville, suppressing a laugh of his own, pours her another glass of red wine, “you’ve made that up, I’m sure of it,” and Luna pushes back her mass of pale hair and looks owl-eyed at both of them across her cluttered kitchen table and places a thoughtful finger on her chin. 

“But I haven’t,” she says mildly. “The days are much longer there, you know.” 

“But Luna,” Neville says earnestly, “there still wouldn’t have been time for _all those eggs_ to hatch—”

“Oh, god,” Ginny groans, “we’re talking in circles. I need to pee. When I get back, let’s agree to move on from the mating cycles of Nargles, shall we?”

Luna and Neville flash identical smiles at her as she rises from the table and, making her way through Luna’s cramped crooked hallway (ducking under the silver baubles hanging from the ceiling, tucking in her elbows so as not to knock the photos from the walls), a rush of fondness for her two closest friends overwhelms her. A year ago, when she and Harry had split, she’d thought she’d never feel she fit somewhere ever again; but she and Neville and Luna had all fallen into the same orbit, and after countless nights crashing on each other’s sofas and eating each other’s wobbly attempts at adult cooking and getting tipsy on Firewhiskey together she has learned that there are ways to arrange one’s life other than how her parents did. 

She treasures them: Luna’s bright eyes and Neville’s touch, kind and gentle.

When she returns to the kitchen, warm with wine and affection, Luna is standing against the counter and Neville has a hand on her breast. 

“Ginny,” Luna says, a little winded, when their eyes meet. Neville turns his head, his face flushed, but doesn’t move away.

“Hey,” he says. 

“…hey.” Heat spreads fast through her body, like fire along an oil slick. “So, are you two…” 

“No,” Neville says quickly, as Luna says, “yes.”

“We are now,” she clarifies. “Or at least we seem to be.”

Ginny nods, feeling rather like there’s something obstructing her throat. Wordlessly, she looks at them. Neville, his blush now extending to his ears and all the way down his neck, moves his hand just a fraction over the top of Luna’s sweater. Luna’s head tips slightly back. Sensation rolls through Ginny’s stomach, a dip like dropping suddenly while on a broom, and heat surges between her legs.

“Oh, god,” she says rapidly, “oh, god, please don’t send me away.”

“No, no,” Neville replies, earnest, and Luna says, “Well, come here, then.”

Ginny strides across the room but stops just short of touching them. Luna’s neck is long and elegant and she smells inexplicably of watermelon-flavored bubble gum and Ginny bends down to kiss the skin just above her collar. Neville puts a tentative hand on Ginny’s breast, too, as if in solidarity with the one on Luna’s, and Ginny remembers that she has certainly had more sexual experience than the both of them combined and gets down to the important business of bossing them around. 

“Shirt off,” she tells Luna, and between the three of them they manage to extract her from her sweater. Her bra is surprisingly delicate, pale blue with lace trim, and Ginny wants to put her mouth all over it.

“I never thought,” Neville says, voice swollen with suppressed feeling, “I never thought…” His eyes are glistening. 

Ginny kisses him deep. “I never thought a lot of things would happen,” she murmurs. 

“It seemed so impossible.”

“The mating cycles of Nargles,” Luna pipes up, and when they both turn startled glances on her she says, “Not impossible. You just have to renegotiate your understanding of what can be imagined.”

“The mating cycles of—” Neville begins. Ginny swears, saying, “I’ll give you the mating cycles of—”

“Oh,” says Luna breathlessly, “oh.” 

“ _The mating cycles of Nargles_ ,” she mutters. “Honestly.”


End file.
